Talk:Kira Nerys/archive
Needs attention Several of the sections are completely empty, these should be filled with information. A good start would be the events listed in the "chronology" section. -- Cid Highwind 16:51, 2005 Jan 23 (CET) :It's probably come a long way since you added that comment, but there are a lot of things I could probably add just by looking at a list of DS9 episodes and recalling the plot of each. I don't have time, but I'll try to do that some time in the future. Sloan 20:44, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :This is for myself and anyone else who'd potentially be interested in expanding the article. :* - Tahna Los was from her past, definitely important material in that ep :* - She was one of the central characters, even though it wasn't a "Kira episode" - she got all hotheaded about being treated like lab animals if I remember correctly, and was less than enthused about the Allamaraine thing (goes along with the thing from about her not having much of a childhood) :* - Well, Zek offered Bajor 40,000 kilotons of something nitrate, and this is where we first get a convo with Dax about the Ferengi and Kira's dislike for them :* - Maaajor episode, the whole thing with Opaka dying and the loss of the Kai (twice), as well as maybe some bonding with Sisko :* - Wasn't she quasi-lesbianic around Dax? I seem to remember something about that. :These are from season 1, as again I don't have time for this right now, but I hope to work on it soon. Sloan 21:04, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::More than "quasi". (I still dream about that...) Gul Garak 09:43, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Cardassian intelligence information from viewscreen Kira's Cardassian security file can be seen in . I'll upload a screenshot here, maybe there are some interesting bits of information to be found.--Jörg 16:05, 15 February 2006 (UTC) What I can make out: :Born: Bajor :Parents: Unknown :A minor operative whose activities are :limited to running errands for the terrorist :leaders. It has been reported that Nerys :is attached to the Kohn-Ma, and the group :organized by the notorious Tahna Los. Report :any movements of Kira Nerys to the Cardassian :special command immediately. --Jörg 22:51, 16 February 2006 (UTC) : Sorry Jörg, I said I'd get on these and it slipped my mind. I've modified the above with what I found. The words I can't be sure of are italicized. --Aurelius Kirk 23:59, 16 February 2006 (UTC) No worries! I got back much earlier than I anticipated and so I started to work on the viewscreens. But cool! Now we've got the whole thing deciphered! :-)--Jörg 00:07, 17 February 2006 (UTC) POV This article is seriously in need of correction of POV in several places. Much of it is told in present tense, making it inconsistent with the rest of the article (the entire thing should be in past tense). I'll fix it when I get the chance if anyone can get there before me that would be great. --Antodav 22:57, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Is Federation a kind of "UN Peace Keeping Force" atop Bajoran orbit? I am watching DS9 DVD lately, and I just wonder would it be correct to describe Federation presence as a kind of 24th century "UN Peace Keeping Force" here? :Well, sort of, in the same sense that there is a UN Peacekeeping force in East Timor after they regained independence from Indonesia. That said, the talk page for Kira Nerys should be about things pertaining to the contents of this article. More general questions like this really belong in the Reference Desk. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:00, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :There is one big difference, though. A UN Peace Keeping force is not trying to prepare you for membership in another country. The Federation presence did have the goal of bringing Bajor into the Federation. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:01, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ::I argue otherwise. The former Yugoslavia had UNPKF's before its various spawns joined the UN. :::But that was (from my POV) to prevent and stop a civil war. --LtCmdr-Vulcan 23:25, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Caller ID Anybody remember the pseudonym Kira used in "Wrongs Darker Than Death"? Gul Garak 09:55, 18 February 2007 (UTC) : You are never going to believe where I found the answer to this question!!!! You are never going to believe how stupid I feel for not looking there in the first place. Nog 00:40, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Nerys, "the Nose"? The following background was removed: * Nerys is pronounced the same as nariz, which is Spanish for nose. By an IP user for being "not exactly" correct. But in any case, it's a pointless coincidence. If you look through all the languages of the world you'll probably find a word similar to the name of character X.– Cleanse 01:22, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree with the removal, though I wonder if the user was trying to draw a connection between the Bajoran nose ridges and her name. It doesn't make sense anyway, as she was not the first Bajoran character. Either way, shouldn't be in the article.--31dot 01:33, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::It's not even true. In Spanish, the letter A is always pronounced "ah" or "aw" (my own 2 ways of spelling the same sound). Naw-''rys' '' does not sound like Nə-''rys' ''. Picture Is this the best we can do for the main picture on this page? Kira was in Starfleet for less than 10 episodes...shouldn't the main picture here be a little more representative? I don't have immediate access to a better picture to replace this one, but maybe someone else does. 09:34, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. I've moved the top image around. Starfleetjedi 02:55, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :: I really see no need for two images in the infobox for her. The only differences they really depict between the character is her change of hairstyle and uniform. Otherwise, there is not a huge age difference as seen between the TOS characters or even the TNG characters. --Alan 01:04, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think two pictures are justified for the mere sake of consistency among regular characters. Heck, The Doctor didn't change in appearance at all really but he has two pics. :::But if we're going to have only one, I think it would be better to have the latest, ie. Image:KiraNerys2375.jpg.– Cleanse 05:55, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Certainly I'd rather have an image consistent with how her character appeared for the majority of the series than one with a hair style that was only used in the pilot. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:59, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :: That has been accommodated. --Alan 18:14, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Kira Nerys and Bareil Antos To the end of his life, Kira's usual way of addressing Bareil is by his surname and not his personal name, Antos. Can someone name an episode when she uses Antos? Toddsschneider 17:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :In , Mirror Kira calls Mirror Bareil "Antos", and Regular Kira also calls Regular Bareil "Antos" - though, not to his face. 'Cause he was dead. That was actually the only episode in which his personal name was used. --TribbleFurSuit 18:52, 12 January 2009 (UTC)